Picture This
by meadows-peak
Summary: He'll never do it again I'm sure. NaruxSaku


**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be HERE if I owned him??**

**A/N: I just finished this right after A Day At Work and I'm happy to say i can go to bed now, its 4:29...a.m.**

**Ja  
meadow**

* * *

You would think that the older a child gets, the better they become. If you thought that, then you are sooo wrong. Yes, they can do more for themselves and they know right from wrong in some situations but that doesn't matter when your child breaks every rule in the book just because they know how to outwit the system. Don't get me wrong, I love my son, but sometimes I want to ring his neck and leave it out to dry. I shouldn't be having these thoughts should I?

I just sigh and finish preparing the meal for my small but happy family.

I set the table and call Naruto and Yuichi down to eat. Today we are having ramen because Naruto had a hard day at work with the new genin groups. Maybe afterwards I could give him some desert. I didn't realize that they had come in while I was giggling.

"Mommy, what are you laughing at?"

"Ooh nothing honey, just thinking" I glance at Naruto seductively when I respond. He just looks at me for a moment and smirks. I think he knows what I'm thinking about. No matter, he still doesn't know what I have in store for him this evening.

We sit at the table and begin eating. I look up and ask Yuichi how his day with Sasuke went since I already know how Naruto's was. At the mention of Sasuke, he brightens up and starts chatting away elatedly. From the moment they met, he had always liked Sasuke. He had always been eager to go to the Uchiha mansion and spend time with him. If its only just to sit and read with him or study taijutsu (he's too young to learn anything else), he will be there. If I didn't know any better I would say he loves Sasuke more than his own father, but I do. He may like being around Sasuke or idolize him but his father is the great hero in his eyes. If you could just see how the talk together, play, or just sit and watch television together you'd know. It's the way they interact that shows it. There's always that twinkle in his eye when he looks up at Naruto. Even when he gets punished by him as well. Yuichi would know that his father was doing what's best for him, and therefore, do it right away. I don't get that special privilege, unfortunately. The only time Yuichi will listen to me is if I'm mad or not feeling well. He doesn't like to disappoint me that's for sure. He knows that at some point if he doesn't listen to me his father will get involved and the outcome is usually a punishment. Not to mention Naruto is very scary when angered. He obeys Sasuke because he usually thinks it's a challenge. And just like Naruto, he doesn't back down from a challenge, especially from him, because 'that's his ninja way'. Does that sound familiar to you?

I guess he inherited that liking for Sasuke from his dad. And even though he doesn't show it Sasuke likes him too.

Anyway, he tells me it was great and all the new things he's learned from him. Naruto has to join in too with being excited because his son is learning things at a young age, something that he didn't get a chance to do. They chat on for another hour while I do the dishes. I would have leftovers but ramen doesn't last long in this house. Especially with the new generation of Uzumaki's to add to the table.

Yuichi mentions something about showing him how to do a neat trick that Sasuke didn't have time to show him and then the next thing I know, they are out in the back yard performing taijutsu.

When all is finished in the kitchen, I move to the living room to rest for a bit. I flip through the channels until I can find something of interest, but I don't, so I turn it off. The sofa feels really comfortable so I lie down to take a short nap because I know the boys will take a while.

----

I hear a faint noise but I don't know who or what it is. After a few short moments, still the noise is getting louder and louder . I realize that its someone calling my name.

"Sakura…Sakura baby wake up." Naruto nudges me in the shoulder and I whine for him to go away so I can sleep a little longer. For a moment I think that he leaves but then I feel my skirt lift up and something wet on my inner thigh. It feels really good, so I just hum and open my leg wider hoping that the source doesn't stop, since I'm still half asleep. Next, I feel a brush of cold air and I shiver. Its too cold. Suddenly I'm awake and very aware of my surroundings. Naruto is sitting on my legs, but leaning forward so he doesn't crush me. Since he became a man, he has really grown into his body, growing muscles and weight all in one.

"Naruto, what do you think your doing, I'm trying to sleep."

"Well, I saw a sexy little kunoichi sleeping so I decided to take advantage of that."

"Do you do that with all the 'sexy' kunoichi's in Konoha?"

"Only the ones as gorgeous as you love, and seeing as how no one can compare…Well you do the math"

Did I mention that he has a way with words?

He moves in for the kill, suckling on my neck and collar bone. God, he can make me so weak in the knees when he wants to. He takes my hands and move them above my head and pull me down the sofa for better access to my body. A girl could use to this every time she wakes up. I thread my fingers through his hair (It has grown longer since his teenage years) and pull him up to give him a long sensuous kiss. When I pull his tongue into my mouth I suck on it and I hear him moan as well as feel it. I know that this will lead to other things so I say Yuichi's name. He gets the message and tells me he put him to bed already. I still don't feel comfortable with this so I insist that we move to our room. Sneakily, he slides his hand down my satin underwear and rub my clit making me arch into his touch. He just chuckles and picks me up to take me to our room. While walking up the stairs, he maneuvers me so that he can take off my underwear then pulls my legs around his waste. This feels really weird but arousing at the same time. Yuichi can open up his door and see us like this at any minute! How can Naruto act so carefree? Sensing my nervousness, he calms me down by kissing me hard on the lips.

Okay maybe this isn't so bad.

We reach the door and he walks through, then sits me on the bed. He takes my shirt by the hem and every so slowly pulls it off of me. I'm too occupied to notice our door slightly open. I'm pushed back onto the bed and completely stripped of my clothing.

_This doesn't seem fair. He still has all of his clothing._

When he approaches me shake my head and take off his shirt and pants first. Then I'm about to take off his boxers but a flash interrupts me.

"What the.."

When I look over I see Yuichi in his spider man pajamas with a camera, running down the hall. Realization hits me and I bolt up and scream, "YUICHI GET BACK HERE!!!!"

_I'm gonna kill that little brat when I get my hands on him! How could he do something like that? Sneaky little… _

'_now now Sakura, you should know better. You're the one who left yourself wide open for anyone to see. Don't you think you were being careless.' _My inner Sakura chided.

_You stay out of this!_

'_Fine, yell at the innocent'_

I pay no attention to her and just find my clothes on the floor. Naruto stops me before I can finish and walk out the door.

"Let me handle it babe." I was about to protest but the look on his face says I'm not going anywhere until he gets back.

"Okay" is all I can say while I watch him go.

He comes back about twenty minutes later rubbing his head. His brows are pushed together in frustration, or confusion, I can't tell. Sighing, he sits on the bed beside we where I lay. Still furious but too curious to know what happened I asked, "What happen."

Looking over at me with an angry face he replies, "He gave over the camera."

'Okay, so what's your point, why are you so mad?' is what I want to ask but instead I ask, "So, that's a good thing. What's wrong?"

"Sakura, that was too easy. He's up to something. I can feel it."

"Well, maybe we need to destroy the camera? Did you punish him yet?"

"Already did and yes. He can't go over Sasuke-teme's house for three weeks and no tv for two. His toys are going to be taken away tomorrow when I have the time and he has to apologize to you in the morning." Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair, which is messy and tousled by now. I'm a little worried about him. He looks really tired.

"Sakura I'm fine." I never noticed he was looking at me.

"Oh, okay. I just don't want you to tress out over this is all. I mean I could go in there and talk to him. He's probably wondering about a few things now."

"No, no. There's no need. He isn't even concerned about that. But that's what has me worried. He didn't even mentioned or let me know that he knew you were naked. Something is really wrong and I'm going to find out."

----

Turns out, he was up to something. Do you remember the camera that we took? Yeah we took the right one but he had another one. When he took the picture of us, he took two pictures. One with each camera he had, at the same time, so we didn't see two flashes but one. Even though I'm extremely mad about that, I can't help but feel proud because I know he will be a very smart man when he gets older. Not to mention the type of ninja he will be. I almost feel sorry for his future opponents, almost.

Since then, he has been being very sneaky and quiet. Sometimes you can barely tells he's there, and for my child, that's a statement all in its own.

----

We thought of some things that we could do to get the pictures since we couldn't find them and Yuichi wouldn't give them up no matter how much we punished him. The only thing that we could think of would be cruel, but efficient. It was mostly Naruto's idea since he's such a prankster.

This will teach him not too mess with us from now on.

----

Yuichi said that he was going upstairs to get ready for bed so we knew then that we had to put our plan in action. Naruto got the camera and I grabbed the rubber duck and girly pink teddy bear for plan B. When we got upstairs, Naruto made the hand movement for staying quiet. He inched the bathroom door open and saw that Yuichi was sitting in the half-filled tub. He motioned me to come and I , very quietly and ninja like, slipped the duck in the water, then gave a little push. Yuichi turned to the side and grabbed it, wondering where it came from. He turned around to look and we caught a good picture of him holding the yellow squeaky toy used by mostly babies. This will make a good picture. Naruto grabbed the picture from the camera and handed it to me. I just smirked at the expression on Yuichi's face. One of utter shock, he couldn't believe we would do something like that I guess. Well, he should have known the game he was playing wasn't for kids. I fanned out the picture and took a look at it making sure everything came out all right. And sure enough, a perfect picture. If his friends ever got a hold of this, he would be the laughing stock of the entire school. Even though we wouldn't show this to anyone but our friends, he didn't need to know that.

"Yuichi, NOW do you know where the picture is?" Naruto demanded.

He didn't even answer, just got up, grabbed the towel and ran out the room. We looked at each other questionably and turned around, only to find Yuichi standing there with a blown up picture of Naruto laying in between my spread legs.


End file.
